A Broken Heart
by popalot
Summary: This story begins after Derek and Genevieve are married. The king dies leaving the triplets in the care of Derek and Genevieve. Will the kingdom survive while their queen morns... Will her marriage?
1. Chapter 1

A Broken Heart

It's been four years since Derek and Genevieve got married. They now rule her father's kingdom, while he enjoys his children and grandchildren. Adaline, Blair, Delia, Ediline, and Fallon have all gotten married and have their own families to look after. Hadley and Isla are both engaged to be married soon.

But darkness falls. The king becomes dreadfully sick. The doctor comes. But there is nothing he can do. The girls stay by their father's side. One day he seemed a lot worse than any other day.

"I need to speak to Genevieve and Derek alone, please." The king whispered. Everyone left except for Genevieve. Derrek entered a couple minutes later.

"Yes, Sir?" Derrek asked.

"I would like for you two to take care of the triplets till they are old enough to take care of themselves." Genevieve looked at Derek. He gave her a small smile.

"I promise they will have a home with us as long as they need it." Derrek said. He reached out and grasped the older man's hand.

"Thank you." He looked toward the door. "Tell the girls to please come back." Derrek went and opened the bedroom door. The girls quietly entered. "Will you please sing for me." The girls began to sing. When they were done the king smiled at them. "I love all my princesses very much." With that he breathed his last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally an update to this story. Sorry for taking SOO LONG, but Genevieve and Derrek kept running away from me. LOL :) Happy reading**

* * *

**Six Months later**

Derrek sat in the large dining room. He had been eating there alone for the past six months. Genevieve and her sisters have been taking their meals in Lacy's room. The servants brought the food in and quietly sat it on the table. Derrek palmed a biscuit and left the room.

"I'm going out for a while." He told the butler. The butler nodded his head and walked off. Derrek went out to the stables, took his horse and rode off.

Genevieve watched as Derrek rode down the lane. He seemed to be gone all the time lately. Genevieve walked to her vanity and sat down. The girls were getting dressed for the day. What was happening to them? They use to always laugh and talk but lately they never talked. Derrek left right after breakfast and normally didn't return till late. They acted like strangers. She brushed her hair then put it up into a bun. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called. The maid walked into the room. "Hello, Sarah."

"How are you feeling today?" Sarah said with a small curtsy

"Fine."

"His Highness left a note for you."

"He did?" Genevieve looked puzzled as she took the offered letter. "Thank you." Sarah quickly left the room. Genevieve opened the letter and frowned.

_Genevieve, I will be back by dinner. We need to talk. Derrek._

Genevieve rang for Sarah.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Do you know where Derrek went?"

"Nobody knows his comings or going , ma'am."

"Ok. You can leave." Genevieve wadded up the letter and threw it in the trashcan by her vanity. "Men." She then got up and went to Lacy's room.

Derrek sat at the dining room table. Alone. He rubbed his head as his food went untouched.

"Sir?" Derrek looked up and say the head servant, Max, standing beside him. "Is everything alright?"

"No." Derrek shook his head and looked down at the table.

"I can take the food back and bring you something else." Max picked up the untouched plate.

"No. It's not the food." Derrek replied. He gestured toward a chair. "Will you sit for a minute."

"No, Sire, I can't." Ma said shocked. "It is not proper. You are the king while I am merely a servant."

"Well, I am merely a shoemaker." Derrek got up from the table. "Please tell the cook that dinner looked delicious, but I'm not hungry."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Genevieve heard her bedroom door open. She turned to see Derrek standing at the door.

"Ah. So the wandering king has finally made his way home." She said coldly.

"I guess I could say the same for you, your highness." He said gently.

"You said you wanted to talk."

"I also said I wanted to have dinner with my wife." Derrek said with a shrug. "But, she never showed up." Genevieve walked over to Derrek.

"You know I eat with my sisters." She said crossing her arms.

"I know you have a responsibility to them. But you also have a responsibility to this kingdom. More importantly you have a responsibility to me." Derrek looked her in the eyes. "I miss having you around. For the past six months I've hardly seen you. I miss the laughter and talks we used to share. The walks through the garden."

"Derrek. My sisters need me."

"So do I."

"Where have you been going every day?"

"I didn't know you noticed."

"I did."

"Do you expect me to stay here day in and day out with servants that treat me like royalty, a wife whom I never see and absolutely nobody to talk to."

"You have a kingdom to run." Genevieve said hotly. "And for the record, you are royalty."

"Yeah. When I accepted that title thought I would have a wife to help me."

"You do have a wife…"

"Who ignores me." Derrek interrupted. He shook his head. "I didn't want to argue." He held out his hand to Genevieve. She ignored him.

"I'm going to bed." She said with a swish of her skirt.

"Genevieve."

"Good night, Derrek." She said pointing to the door. Derrek quietly left the room.

"If that's the way you want it," he said in a whisper. "That's the way you'll have it."

* * *

The next morning Genevieve woke up with a sense of dread. As she dressed she thought of their talk last night and how she had been the angry one while Derrek never raised his voice. After she dressed she ran downstairs. The dining room was empty except for the maids cleaning.

"Where is Derrek?"

"We haven't seen him today, Ma'am." One of the maids answered. Genevieve ran outside. Derrek's horse was gone. Genevieve went back to her room and saw a not sitting on her desk. She quickly opened it and read:

_My Darling Genevieve, I can't stand the thought of constantly fighting with you. I need some air to sort through what's going on. I'll be back in a couple weeks._ _Always yours, Derrek_

Tears coursed down Genevieve'scheek. She crossed to her window and looked out.

"Derrek," she said in a whisper, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone whet reads and reviews on my story. Have fun reading others.**


End file.
